Uneven Friction
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine. A conversation about coming in one's pants. And then sex. Set a few months after TFT.


Fic: Uneven Friction  
Rating: NC-17  
Words: 3700  
Summary: A conversation about coming in one's pants. And then sex. Set a few months after TFT.  
Warnings: nope  
Spoilers: nope  
A/N: I hand wrote half of this at uni and have finally gotten around to typing it up. Just your usual boy on boy silliness complete with too much talking and new things and a light sprinkling of embarrassment.

* * *

"Have I ever made you come in your pants?"

Surely he heard that wrong. "_What_?"

Kurt blushes and rolls onto his stomach away from where Blaine's staring at him and feigning interest in his magazine as he mumbles, "You heard me."

Blaine swallows. "I thought you asked me if you'd ever made me come in my pants but I wanted to make sure before I started an answer."

There's a missed beat and at the other end of the bed Kurt sighs and pushes the magazine to the floor. Then he's up on his knees moving closer and fixing Blaine with a challenging stare. "Have I?"

Now it's Blaine's turn to blush. All the way to the tips of his ears and he never does that. He manages to keep his voice mostly even and his gaze steady when he asks, "What's brought this on?"

"I was thinking about it last night. I was thinking about last weekend actually and it occurred to me that more often than not…" he stops and is already not sure this was a wise thing to bring up because he's not sure he's ready to talk about these things. And Blaine's always so damn good at the talking. "It occurred to me that more often than not I come before I've even got my pants off—" another swallow, "—and make a mess and you always manage to get naked and—" Blaine looks a little shocked and Kurt scrambles. "Not that I mind! The you getting naked bit, I don't mind." _Shit_. "I like it. But…um, I was wondering…um, If I—" he says the last bit (ironically) in a rush: "I come too fast."

Blaine's eyes go wide.

"Because it occurred to me that I can't remember a single time I've made you come in your pants and I can remember you doing it to me dozens of times."

Blaine arches an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitches up. "Dozens?"

Kurt flushes hot; have they really had that much sex?

Sitting up straighter against the headboard of the bed, Blaine presses the palm of one hand to Kurt's knee and gives him that deep, earnest look that always goes straight to Kurt's heart. "We're young," Blaine begins.

"We are," Kurt agrees. "But I don't—"

Blaine shushes him. "You're not too fast."

Now Kurt arches an eyebrow because he doesn't believe him.

"You're insatiable," Blaine continues quietly, "And if we have time you get off more than once and so do I. Which is amazing." He's fidgeting now, his fingers drawing patterns up Kurt's thigh. "I like watching you come in you pants," Blaine whispers.

In response, Kurt's head dips and his eyes slide away so Blaine's other hand finds his chin and tilts his face back up. "No, seriously. You come in your pants so often because I really, really like when you do. I like it when you come other places too."

Kurt looks momentarily scandalized by the images that that comment puts in his head but his lips are curving up and Blaine's not letting him look away.

"I get off on watching you come," Blaine provides. "The faces you make Kurt…" Blaine trails off because he's actually conjuring them up in his head now and they have an entirely empty house so sex is kind of a really, really good idea today. "And the sounds, Kurt. God, you coming is the best thing about sex."

Kurt rolls his eyes again but Blaine's having none of that and rises up on his knees and kisses him once, hard, as proof. He doesn't move his lips more than two inches from Kurt's mouth when he says, "God you make me so hot," before kissing Kurt again. "And watching you makes it so much better for me." Another searing, wet kiss. "I love being naked around you." Kissing down his neck and eliciting a moan. "And then peeling all your clothes off." He nuzzles beneath Kurt's ear, breath tickling at his skin and hair. "I like you messy." A bite and Blaine scratches his teeth down a muscle in Kurt's neck. "And then I like making you come a second time."

Kurt moans, unable to keep quiet because when Blaine _says_ these things…And then he's reaching out and grasping at Blaine's waist and pulling him down onto the bed, pressing him back into the mattress roughly before straddling his hips and capturing his hands with his own. Kurt leans down to slide his tongue against Blaine's lips and then dart his mouth just out of reach.

"You promise?" Kurt asks.

Blaine scoffs. "About all of that? No, Kurt, I was just making it all up to make you feel better." He arches up to try to steal a kiss but Kurt's glaring at him and moving higher. Blaine tries again and then says, "Which is why I'm definitely not super turned on right now." Rocking his hips up, Blaine makes sure his blatantly hard cock presses up against Kurt's balls just right. "Come down here and kiss me," Blaine whines and Kurt relents.

Hands gripping harder at Blaine's fingers beside his head, interlaced and pushing him down into the already warm and creased covers. They stay like that, kissing wet and playful, until Kurt's rutting in slow continuous presses down over Blaine's cock and moaning low in his throat.

Kurt's grip loosens and his kisses become more sloppy and all he really wants is for Blaine to push him onto his back and finish him, whimpers to try to coax him into doing it. But then Blaine's sighing into his mouth and tugging his hands free and pushing Kurt off without making any move to actually climb on top of him.

Kurt's up on an elbow, staring quizzically and trying not to get distracted by the obvious bulge in Blaine's jeans.

Lying on his back, Blaine covers his face with his arm and sounds pained when he says, "Yes, once before, you've made me come in my pants."

Kurt laughs, delighted and with his eyes bright and his cheeks flushed pink, his lips bruised red from all the kissing, he reaches for Blaine again. He'll ask for the story later, he reasons.

Except Blaine groans and resists and blushes hard. He won't meet Kurt's eyes and he won't kiss him. "I don't know if you're going to find this super-creepy or just kind of pathetic."

Brow creasing, Kurt slows and his mind races away to try to predict.

"You're listening?" Blaine asks. "Because I should have told you this a long time ago."

Kurt nods and Blaine turns so they're both on their sides facing each other. "You remember last fall when we went to dinner with Rachel and Tina? Not at Breadstix, at the other place. And we didn't finish our food because you wanted to hold my hand under the table the whole night?"

Kurt nods. That was a good date.

"And then I drove you home?"

Kurt swallows. Now he really remembers. "Yeah," he breathes, "You wouldn't stop kissing me."

"You wouldn't stop kissing _me_," Blaine presses, adamant that this fact be made clear. "I parked in your driveway and _you_ demanded I turn off the engine and the headlights and kiss you."

Yeah, that happened.

Blaine keeps going: "You wouldn't stop saying 'Thank you' and 'I love you' and…and other things and you had no idea how hot you were and I was so turned on and it was dark." He stumbles, a little lost in the memory and he has to swallow before he continues. "I was just going to relieve some pressure but then you bit me just under the ear and you _know _what that does to me and…and…oh my god, Kurt don't look at me like that!"

Kurt is wide-eyed and his mouth is hanging open a little. "I made you come in your pants and I didn't even know it?"

"Yeah," Blaine says weakly. "I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asks, reaching out and dipping his fingers under the hem of Blaine's shirt to trace over his hip.

Blaine whines and closes his eyes. "Because we had the rule and I didn't want to freak you out and I didn't want you to be mad. I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt laughs and scrambles, straddling Blaine once again and leaning down to slide his lips across Blaine's mouth and press his teeth and tongue to his neck. "Here, right?" Kurt queries when Blaine bucks.

"You're not mad?" Blaine asks, breath hitching as Kurt bites again and rolls his hips at the same time.

"I made you come in your pants," Kurt mumbles into Blaine's neck. "I made you come before you made me come." He sounds like he's trying on the idea. "That's…" Their cocks press through their jeans and they both moan. "Because I always thought, that first time, you were so focussed on me and making it good for me and I've kind of been keeping score but…I made you come _first_."

Blaine's hands slide up Kurt's back and he's relieved and happy and says, "Kurt you made me come the first day I ever saw you."

Kurt laughs at the absurdity and finally kisses him. "What are you talking about?" he asks when he pulls back.

Blaine groans but grins and his hips don't miss a beat. "Oh my god, now I'm really gonna sound like a creeper."

"Blaine," Kurt admonishes, sliding a hand between Blaine and the mattress and squeezing his ass.

Blaine sighs and arches as Kurt sets to work on his neck once more. "Before I decided—stupidly, so fucking stupidly—to…to friendzone you—"

Nipping at Blaine's pulse point, Kurt interrupts, "Don't say it like that," and then goes back to sucking kisses against Blaine's skin.

"Yeah but I mean, like, I decided to be friends because I thought you needed a friend more than you needed a boyfriend. But before then, when I met you on the staircase and I sang to you. You were so fucking pretty and the way you smiled and…yeah this is creepy now that I'm saying it out loud."

Kurt shushes him, breath warm on Blaine's neck. "It's hot. And funny. And you're blushing." He kisses at the red on Blaine's throat.

"Anyway," Blaine continues, "I thought about you when I jerked off that night."

And that _is _hot and Kurt feels his dick throb within the confines of his pants. "Do you still think about me?" he whispers.

"Do you still think about Taylor Lautner?" Blaine counters and Kurt's grinning, Blaine can feel it against his neck.

"Yes," Kurt mumbles into Blaine's skin before he can stop himself. He waits for Blaine's small squeak of indignation and then: "You're always there, too, though."

And that makes Blaine groan and surge up for another kiss and a rough grind of their hips together, his abdomen aching as he half sits up and presses his mouth to Kurt's for as long as he can and then collapses back again.

With his eyes still closed, Blaine mumbles, "Kurt, I'm sorry about the car."

"Don't be." Kurt shifts back onto Blaine's thighs before dragging his knuckles over the bulge in Blaine's jeans.

"I am though," Blaine persists on a moan. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

But Kurt just chuckles and noses at Blaine's cheek as his hand keeps working Blaine's cock through the denim. "You are the most wonderful, patient, sexy, perfect boyfriend I could ever have dreamed of finding. It's not even really like you did anything wrong. And it's hot." Kurt rocks, just hard enough to make Blaine groan again. "And I wanna make you come in your pants again. But this time I think I'd like to know about it." He kisses him, sucking Blaine's tongue into his mouth and letting his teeth catch as he pulls back. "I'd like to watch it."

"Yeah," is all Blaine manages to say back, his voice rough and his eyes closed as he tries to angle his hips up into Kurt's touch.

"Yeah?" Kurt asks back.

"Yeah, let's do that."

"No hands Blaine," Kurt murmurs and then he pulls away and slides off the bed.

Blaine makes a strangled noise and waits, breathing hard. This is new. "No hands?" he asks.

Kurt stays at the end of the bed, hands on his hips as he thinks. "I want to do this for you," he says, "Is that alright?" He watches Blaine's throat work through a heavy swallow.

"I don't think—" his voice is still rasping so he licks his lips and tries again. "I don't think I could stop myself. You should…um…tie me up?"

"Yeah?" Kurt breathes out.

"Yeah. Your Dalton tie is still in the closet?"

Kurt finds the door to his closet on unsteady feet and pulls the tie free from its hanger. When he crosses back to the bed, Blaine's stretched out and already has his hands above his head. He's staring up with bright brown eyes and he's still breathing as though he can't quite catch his breath.

Kurt ties the material loosely around Blaine's wrists, the room suddenly heavy with silence and anticipation. He loops the Dalton tie through the rungs of the headboard and pulls tight until Blaine's arms are settled taut above his head.

"Okay?" Kurt asks, marvelling at how good Blaine looks like this, at how exposed it seems to make him despite still being full clothed.

Blaine just nods and whimpers out a "Please…"

Humming, Kurt isn't quite so sure what he wants to do next but he feels powerful and confident. And hot, over-heated…"I like being naked with you, too," Kurt admits, his mind flashing to the last dozen times it's been skin on skin or mouth on skin or just that way Blaine looks at him when he can see everything there is to see.

Carefully, Kurt kneels at Blaine's feet on the edge of the mattress and starts to unbutton his own shirt. As he slides the material back off his shoulders and reaches for the hem of his undershirt Blaine calls his name. But Kurt just smiles without looking up and tugs the material over his head.

He moves to stand and, still not looking, pulls the zipper of his pants down. He slips his thumbs inside the waistband of his underwear and pushes everything down his legs, letting the material pool at his feet. He steps out of them and grips his cock, biting back a moan as he strokes and listens to Blaine gasp.

"Kurt, please," Blaine tries again.

But Kurt just laughs under his breath and moans as his hips rock forward into his hand of their own volition. He eases onto the bed, no urgency, because he can see the strain in Blaine's shoulders as he begins to inch closer. "I really do like being naked around you," Kurt says again, letting his hands trail up Blaine's legs until he's holding him down at the hips then straddling over them. His fingers move deftly up Blaine's sides and into his hair and beneath him Blaine whines and arches again.

Kurt kisses him once, hard, and feels the friction of the denim move roughly under his balls, the press of Blaine's cock obvious and intoxicating. He shuffles forward a little bit further and takes his cock back in hand, sitting up and leaning back so he can grind his ass down.

"Kurt…" it's a broken moan and Kurt can feel the tension in his own body, warning that he could come without really trying but he's not worried because under him Blaine's twisting against the sheets, his hands tugging against his binds and his eyes are squeezed tightly shut.

Kurt sees the advantage to this, to focussing on Blaine, to watching him and it occurs to him that if Blaine's hands weren't tied, Blaine would probably have him on his back and their hips rutting furiously and Kurt would get lost in it all and forget to watch. But this way Kurt can just hold his cock and grind his ass, over and over, down against Blaine's crotch and watch it all come undone.

He slides his free hand under Blaine's shirt, laying it hot across his abdomen as he steadies himself and keeps pressing his ass back and down in undulating circles. Blaine's body arches and shivers and his mouth falls open, tongue swiping at his lips as he begins to pant and whine. "Kurt…please," he begs, tugging his wrists again.

"Soon," is all Kurt offers, pressing back harder, willing Blaine to fall without needing more, wanting to watch him just like this. He leans forward and the denim feels too rough against his balls but he doesn't care, closing one hand around Blaine's wrists and watching him writhe, his hips bucking up hard and his eyes snapping open.

"You're close," Kurt says, mouth inches from Blaine's, their breath hot and mingling between them, making them both light headed.

"God, fucking…_please_," Blaine tries again, hips moving every which way to try to get enough of the right friction. "So close."

Kurt hums and grinds back harder, hand tightening over Blaine's wrists, mouth dipping to kiss him, lips angled and open, his tongue sliding over Blaine's and then his teeth tugging on Blaine's lower lip as he pulls back.

"Come for me, Blaine." He doesn't think he's ever had the cognizance to ask for that. But it works, Blaine's body bowing as his feet push into the bed and he arches into Kurt's body, head falling back as he takes a stuttering breath that he forgets to release, shaking as he comes unmistakably hot and hard in his pants.

Kurt keeps his balance and their lips close as Blaine rides it out, hips canting again and again under Kurt's, his bottom lip drawn into his mouth and the veins of his neck stark and pulsing. When he flops back onto the mattress in a happy, sated heap, Kurt's slides his hand from Blaine's wrists to his hair, gives him one brief kiss to the corner of his mouth and then sits back up against his hips, watching intrigued as the emotions cross Blaine's face.

Bliss, then more bliss, then a moment of confusion as Kurt draws away and then his brow creasing and a whimper escaping as Kurt does his best not to put too much pressure on the cock still under his ass.

There's precome pooled in the slit of Kurt's cock and when he strokes it once it slides down the side. He's fixated by it and when he looks up the bed Blaine's watching him with hazy, blown-wide pupils.

"As good as you thought it'd be?" Blaine asks eventually, his voice rough.

Kurt smiles and nods and moves off the bed. "Did you like it?" He's still stroking his cock as he deftly undoes the button of Blaine jeans.

"A lot," Blaine says and tugs on the tie.

Kurt watches the muscles of his arms as they work and wonders if Blaine could get free if he really wanted to. "A lot?"

"If you're planning on taking my pants off—" and Kurt is, "—you're going to see exactly how much."

Kurt just clicks his tongue and tugs Blaine's jeans down along with his boxer briefs. "God, you are a mess," he whispers when he's dropped the garments to the floor. Blaine's dick is half-hard and slick. Most of the come is in his underwear on the floor but Kurt can see where it's still smeared slick at the head and dripped starkly white against Blaine's dark hair. He thumbs along the line where Blaine's thigh meets his hip and finds it slick with sweat.

"You gonna clean me up?" Blaine asks and looks pointedly at his wrists, clearly expecting to be released. But Kurt has other plans suddenly and his cock aches at the thought of all the things Blaine will let him do now that he's tied up. Sliding his hands under the cotton of Blaine's shirt, he pushes it up and over his head and lets it pool at his wrists, unable to pull it off all the way.

"Maybe not," Kurt ponders aloud. "I like being naked with you," he says as he throws a leg over Blaine's hips again and then settles slowly, carefully, down over him, a hand sliding between them to align both of their cocks up between their bellies. It's sticky and slick all at once and something Kurt can definitely imagine getting used to.

"Kurt…" Blaine lets his name hang in the air, Kurt's fingers drawing soft patterns over Blaine's chest as he waits.

"I'm gonna try to make you come again, okay?" Kurt asks, because he knows Blaine can. It'll just take longer, give him time to touch more and watch more and do more.

"You're not going to untie me?" Blaine stutters.

"Not unless you ask me to." Kurt leans down and kisses over a nipple, soft lips followed by a hot tongue and Blaine moans.

"Kurt…"

Kurt stops and looks up, wondering if Blaine will ask. He didn't think he'd ask, Kurt was pretty sure Blaine liked this.

"Kurt you should come, too."

Kurt's face breaks into a wide grin and he kisses at the centre of Blaine's ribs. "I plan to."

"And um…" Blaine arches and his whole body feels hot and perfect and then even better with Kurt over him. "And you should make me come as many times as you can."

Arching an eyebrow, Kurt feels his heart hammer, he wonders if he heard that correctly: as a challenge. And he wonders exactly how many times a seventeen year old boy can come in four hours. He wonders why they've never tried this before, Blaine's obsession with post-sex cuddles maybe.

Under him, Blaine rocks his hips, his cock fully hard again. "Okay?" Blaine asks.

And Kurt grins and moves up Blaine's body to kiss him slow and languorous. Four hours. "Okay."


End file.
